


Stars shining bright above you

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Amnesia, Light Angst, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: For those who need it, I have created a text-only version of the fic. It isn't necessarily pretty, but you'll be able to change the font style, or run it through a screen reader. The text-only version can be found in chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who need it, I have created a text-only version of the fic. It isn't necessarily pretty, but you'll be able to change the font style, or run it through a screen reader. The text-only version can be found in chapter 2.

 

 

 


	2. Accessible fic text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accessible text for "Stars shining bright above you" fic. See chapter 1 for main art/fic.

The villagers have been kind to him, given him clothes and a house of his very own. He has discovered he is skilled with his hands, and assists the weavers with their daily duties. They smile at him and give him food and compliment his work. He smiles back, if a little unsteadily.

He still doesn't know what to call himself.

"Names are important," they tell him. "You should not choose one unwisely."

He keeps hoping it'll come to him, that he'll remember what his name is supposed to be. The closest he gets, he thinks, is in his dreams.

They're never the same, buertain elements repeat themselves. He's in some kind of buil and it's big, really big, practic Atometimes floating on top of the water with t crashing gently outsimesng through space, streaming past all around y is flying and someong in a chair, making it fly, turns and smiles at him he walkugh a gwing circle, the Sta, wimmates by his side, and is always here, helping him adjusis tacr laugsome joke   e      de. Somust them, alone at night in his rom with the moonlighing in the window, and he's pushi down into the   h     whil moans at him, "Yeah, c'mon, do it," and he pushes into h slowly, gen qus and pushes back up into h and says, "Yeah, fuck me," and he drops kisses on and says his name, says, "I love ygasps out, "R"

Each time he wakes up, he feels itchy and irritable, so he ends up being overly critical of the other weavers, pointing out the flaws in their design process and equipment. But they only smile and welcome his criticism, inviting him to help them improve, and eventually he gets so involved in his work that he forgets about the dreams for a while. He used to try talking about them, the little bits and pieces, but all he got were blank stares, except when he talked about the ring. Then he got fear and anxiety, and they told him the ring is evil, that the Wraith used to come through it before they destroyed it. At the time, he thought, _But_ , and was about to say solse, only he couldn't remember what it was.

At night, when his work is done, he often sits outside his house staring up at the stars. They're like his dreams; there's that same feeling of strange familiarity, staring up at them. He wonders if the holes in his memories are like the dark gaps between stars, but knows that's not rigre are stars e, it's jome of thy, and that's why f the night sky 

 

ind you," san his dream that night, holding him in their bed.y, wherever you are, I mise, I'm not o leave you behd." This timn moves slowly down his body, pressing kisses into his chst, stomach, thighuzzles aubic hir and slides ong his cock, taking it into uth slowly, sloeaches hiands abhead and glow tightly, trying his body still aethodically sucks k.

When he wakes the next morning, he's half-hard and can't even remember exactly why. He sighs and turns his head into his pillow, trying to picture his dream-lover's face. He wishes he never dreamt at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the art for this first, but amongst other things, I didn't feel the original art was kinky enough for kink bingo, so I added the fic. The art piece is digital (done in Photoshop) and uses a photograph from The Royal Observatory, and the fic presentation is combined digital & torn paper (done with the GIMP and my hands).


End file.
